A Midget Magnet
by Abanghopeu
Summary: Min Yoongi dan bedebah tampan yang merusak harinya. . . . . A Bottom!Yoongi fiction. Yoongi centric. Kookga/Yoonkook. Taegi. Namgi.
1. Dashi run run run

_**A bottom Yoongi fanfiction.**_

 _ **Because Yoongi is a kitten in human form.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki dengan sepatu yang berdecit menggema dikoridor sekolah yang sepi. Seseorang berkulit putih —yang cenderung pucat—dengan surai hitam pekatnya dan plester yang menempel dihidung mungilnya sibuk bersumpah serapah sambil berjalan cepat dengan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

"Argh sialan! Kakiku mulai sakit!" Gerutunya sambil membungkuk.

Laki-laki pucat itu pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan duduk disudut koridor sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Apa maunya sebenarnya? Hah..hhh..

Aku tidak melakukan apapun lalu kenapa keparat itu terus menggangguku!" Bibir pouty merah mudanya bergerak-gerak seiring dengan kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Keringat mengucur dipelipisnya membuat poni rambutnya menempel didahinya. Ia mulai memijat betis kakinya yang kram perlahan sampai sebuah teriakan membuat pundaknya refleks menegang.

"YAAA MIN YOONGI! DIMANA KAUUUU?"

Yoongi—lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu menggeram dengan rahang yang mengeras. Badan mungilnya perlahan bergerak tanpa suara berusaha bersembunyi dipojokan tembok. Dia sudah tidak kuat berlari.

"YAAAA! AKU TAHU KAU DISANA! MIN YOONGI! KELUAR SEBELUM KUBAKAR TASMU!"

Yoongi sekali lagi menggeram. Kalau saja ia terlahir sebagai orang kaya mungkin ia tidak akan peduli pada nasib tas dan buku-buku pelajaran mahalnya yang ada didalam tas usang itu. Namun takdir berkata lain, ia hanya seorang siswa beruntung yang mendapat beasiswa hingga ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah impiannya sejak kecil ini.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. "Ck...keparat.." decaknya lalu berdiri keluar dari persembunyiannya. Matanya menatap seseorang diujung sana penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aww.. Aku tahu Kau disana shortie, cepat kemari sebelum Aku kehilangan kesabaran!"

Yoongi meludah kesamping sambil menggemeretakkan giginya menahan kesal.

"Persetan!" teriak Yoongi.

"Kemarikan tasku!"

Seseorang yang memegang tas usang Yoongi hanya tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada gunanya melawanku, Kau tahu itu sejak awal kan? Kemari sebelum Aku benar-benar menyeret badan kecilmu itu." Ledeknya masih dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Yoongi—masih dengan wajah kesal dan rahangnya yang mengeras—berjalan malas mendekati sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu membuat sosok itu berdecak tidak sabar dan melangkah menghampiri Yoongi yang justru melangkah mundur.

"Jangan mendekat Jeon Jungkook!" Hardik Yoongi. Yoongi benci mengakui ini sebenarnya, tapi ia sedikit takut dengan Jungkook dan badannya yang besar berotot itu.

Sosok tinggi itu menarik tangan Yoongi dengan kasar membuat tubuh mungilnya terhuyung kedepan menabrak dada bidang didepannya. Belum sempat bereaksi, Yoongi memekik terkejut ketika badannya didorong kebelakang hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai koridor.

"Eww..Apa-apaan Kau shortie !" Hardik Jungkook terkejut. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dengan alis tebalnya yang menukik tajam. Matanya memicing menatap Yoongi yang mendesis kesakitan.

"Ambil ini!" Jungkook melempar tas Yoongi asal hingga menimpa wajah Yoongi. "Kerjakan tugasku atau Kau akan tahu akibatnya.."

Yoongi mengusap wajahnya yang sakit sambil berdiri. Jungkook berdesis kesal sambil menendang tempat sampah disampingnya membuat Yoongi berjengit kaget. "Yaaa! Pergi sana sialan! Wajahmu membuatku kesal Kau tahu?" Bentaknya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi yang memasang wajah 'what the fuck.'

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, setidaknya ia bisa pulang sekarang. Rasanya hari ini begitu panjang dan melelahkan , ia butuh istirahat. Bunyi alarm di ponsel bututnya membuat Yoongi seketika melotot.

"ARGGHH AKU ADA SHIFT SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi beberapa kali menguap dibelakang meja kasir. Matanya ia paksa buka lebar walau mau bagaimanapun matanya tetap saja tidak bisa terbuka lebar—ugh. Yoongi menggosok kedua matanya dengan punggung tangan tepat ketika seorang pelanggan membuka pintu masuk.

"Oh.. Kau ada shift malam Hyung?" Yoongi menatap pelanggan itu lalu mengerutkan hidungnya lucu. "Tidak.." ujarnya malas sambil menguap.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya.." Gerutunya. Pelanggan itu tertawa.

"Galak sekali..." Ledeknya.

"Oke Tuan, cepat ambil apa yang Kau butuhkan dan segeralah pergi dari sini hoaam.." ujar Yoongi menguap kesal. Ia sangat lelah dan ingin tidur, tapi jam kerjanya masih panjang dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya dan juga tugas si bedebah Jeon itu. Mengingat itu membuat Yoongi menggigit sudut bibir dalamnya menahan emosi.

"Baiklah sweety. .Jangan kasar-kasar padaku. Aku ini pelanggan tahu.." Gerutunya sambil menaruh barang belanjaannya dimejar kasir.

Yoongi berdecak ketika melihat berkaleng-kaleng soda dan dua bungkus rokok didepan matanya.

"Kau terlalu sering meminum soda, Tuan Kim Namjoon. Dan berhentilah merokok sebelum Kau mati muda!" Kesalnya.

"Total 187.000.." ujarnya dengan mulut bersungut-sungut.

Namjoon terkekeh sambil mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya.

"Terima kasih sweety, jangan terlalu perhatian padaku..bagaimana jika Aku semakin susah move on darimu.." Ledek Namjoon dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. 'Kumat lagi..' pikirnya.

Yoongi berdecak sambil memberi gesture mengusir Namjoon. "Sudah malam, pulang sana bocah!" Namjoon tertawa kecil membuat lesung pipinya muncul.

"Ambil ini...selamat malam Yoongi Hyung..." Ujar Namjoon bergegas keluar dari minimarket. Yoongi menatap botol iced coffee dan sebungkus roti mocca yang diberikan Namjoon. Bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum. Ia segera meneguk kopinya dan merasakan bagaimana cairan kesukaannya itu membasahi kerongkongannya. "Ahhh...dia bisa manis juga ternyata.." ujarnya dengan gummy smile mengembang.

"Siapa yang manis , eh?"

Yoongi menoleh cepat kearah sumber suara hanya untuk menemukan seseorang yang tidak ingin ia lihat , tidak setelah seharian berurusan dengan bedebah nomer satu di sekolahan Jeon Jungcock.

"...Kim Taehyung?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pssssssttt...

ada yang baca kah? ehehe..

Pendek dan gaje ya ohohoh.

Semoga ada yang tertarik lmao. /gayakinsih

Btw buat pecinta yoongi as bottom ayo sini sama Abang , kita lebih akrab~ /flirting

Buat yg suka fanart follow akun instagram Abang ya..

sleepyhopeu

#promotenjir


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Bottom Yoongi Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi secara sembunyi meremas ujung seragam kerjanya. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terlihat lemah dan mudah menjadi sasaran.

'Sialan..' Batinnya.

Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras meladeni ulah Jungkook yang mengerjainya disekolah. Sekarang satu bedebah lagi muncul ditempat kerjanya.

Apa tidak bisa ia tenang sehari saja?

Semoga saja Kim Taehyung tidak berulah karena Yoongi benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk melawannya.

"Apa maumu Tuan?" Tanya Yoongi berusaha terdengar mengintimidasi.

Sudah 25 menit dan Taehyung hanya berdiri menjulang didepannya sambil mengunyah permen karet membuatnya gatal ingin meninju wajah yang orang-orang bilang tampan itu.

Taehyung mengangkat sudut bibir kirinya meledek. "Aku kebetulan lewat sini dan ingin membeli rokok. Mulutku pahit rasanya.." Ujar Taehyung memperhatikan wajah Yoongi dengan matanya yang bersinar aneh. "Dan sekarang perutku mendadak mulas melihatmu." tambahnya, masih menatap intens cashier boy itu.

Yoongi menahan keinginannya untuk mengumpat karena hei..dia tidak mau berurusan dengan Taehyung disaat ia bahkan kesulitan membuka matanya karena mengantuk. Karena itu ia memilih mengabaikannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya .

Yoongi mengerjap kaget ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menarik kerah seragamnya—membuat wajahnya dan wajah Kim Taehyung hampir bertubrukan.

Yoongi memundurkan wajahnya membuat Taehyung mendesis kesal dan mencengkram rahangnya.

"Buruk sekali ckckck.." Ujarnya tidak jelas dengan mata yang melirik bibir Yoongi. Yoongi memberontak pelan namun cengkraman Taehyung justru semakin kuat dan membuatnya kesakitan.

Wajah Yoongi memerah menahan sakit ketika Taehyung menggigit ujung hidungnya kencang kemudian melepaskan cengkramannya begitu saja membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang. Taehyung melempar asal beberapa bungkus rokok hingga mengenai pipi Yoongi membuat lelaki mungil itu mendesis.

"Cepatlah..dasar lelet." Ujar Taehyung berdecak. Yoongi sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memaki. 'Eww..jelas-jelas dia yang sejak tadi buang-buang waktu!' Batin Yoongi menahan kesal.

Yoongi memasukkan barang belanjaan Taehyung kedalam kantong plastik. "253.000.."ujar Yoongi ketus. Hidungnya berkedut-kedut ngilu. 'Taehyung sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Taehyung membuka dompetnya lalu menaruh 5 lembar seratus ribuan.

"Ambil sisanya untuk perawatan wajahmu yang kusut itu..." cibirnya.

Yoongi melotot kesal sementara Taehyung berjalan santai keluar dengan menendang pintu membuat pelanggan yang ingin masuk membatalkan niatnya karena ketakutan. Yoongi mengusap wajahnya gusar.

'Tuhan...kenapa hidupku dikelilingi para bedebah?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika Kau bertanya-tanya mengapa Yoongi selalu berurusan dengan orang-orang seperti Jungkook dan Taehyung maka Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena Yoongi sendiri juga bertanya-tanya. Yoongi adalah type orang yang lebih senang tidak terlihat. Maksudku, dia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia lebih senang menyembunyikan dirinya atau kalau bisa ia ingin menjadi transparant dan tak terlihat. Orang-orang biasa menyebut orang sepertinya Introvert. Tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ia hanya tidak punya waktu dan tenaga untuk berbaur dengan anak-anak seusianya. Terutama mereka yang menganggap rendah orang lain hanya karena materi. Ia tidak mau mencari masalah maka dari itu Yoongi menghindari mereka. Namun entah kenapa masalah seolah selalu menghampirinya.

Itu adalah sebuah _dream comes true_ bagi Yoongi bisa bersekolah di **Bangtan High school** —sekolah bergengsi yang membuatmu mudah mendapat pekerjaan— dengan beasiswa penuh. Ya, Yoongi harus berterima kasih pada kedua orang tuanya disurga yang telah memberkahinya dengan otak cerdas walau pertumbuhan fisiknya cenderung lambat—Yoongi tidak mau mengakui hal ini tapi uh.. Ia seolah berhenti tumbuh diusianya yang baru akan menginjak usia 18 tahun! Tingginya seakan tidak pernah bertambah. Itu sangat menyedihkan. Oke abaikan itu.

Di tahun pertama ia bersekolah di **Bangtan high school** , semuanya lancar. Yoongi berhasil menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang. Menghindari semua orang, tidak menimbulkan masalah apapun, tidak mendapatkan perhatian dari siapapun. Walau ada beberapa orang yang terkadang memandangnya rendah, Yoongi hanya berusaha tidak peduli. Toh dia memang tidak selevel dengan mereka yang rata-rata lahir dengan background keluarga yang baik dan berkelas. Yah walau terkadang Yoongi kesal, tapi semuanya baik-baik saja sampai ditahun kedua...ketika para bedebah dan biang onar kembali masuk sekolah dan membuat dunianya yang sudah suram semakin suram. Yoongi tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan dan kenapa mereka mengganggunya ketika ia bahkan tidak melakukan apapun.

Yoongi hanya bisa mengambil kesimpulan , _'Mungkin mereka hanya tidak suka Aku yang miskin berada disini? Atau mereka pikir uang beasiswaku itu berasal dari kantong Ayah mereka yang merupakan donatur terbesar sekolah ini?'_

Entahlah, yang jelas Yoongi benar-benar lelah dengan semua ulah mereka dan berharap mereka bosan mengganggunya. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak pernah bosan merusak harinya. Ini sudah Tahun ketiga dan mereka masih saja mengganggunya! Yoongi tidak habis pikir. Yoongi memang bukan tipikal orang yang diam saja ketika dibully, ia akan sekuat tenaga membela diri dan harga dirinya. Walau wajahnya cenderung manis tapi Yoongi sangat manly! Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Dan juga mulutnya sangat pedas! Karena inilah Yoongi sering kali memilih diam daripada membuka mulutnya karena sulit sekali mengontrol lidahnya.

Hey bung, Yoongi lebih sering mengecap pahitnya kehidupan mungkin karena itulah ia menjadi sosok yang keras dan dingin walau sebenarnya jauh didalam sana dia adalah sosok yang sensitive dan perhatian tapi itu semua ia sembunyikan karena gengsinya yang terlampau tinggi.

Ngomong-ngomong , Yoongi bukannya tidak punya teman sama sekali. Kim Namjoon, laki-laki tinggi dan tampan dengan lesung pipinya itu adalah salah satu orang yang bisa disebut teman oleh Yoongi. Mereka adalah teman satu sekolah di elementary school dulu. Namjoon itu sangat pintar sejak kecil. Ia sebenarnya setahun lebih muda dari Yoongi tapi ia loncat kelas.

Namjoon selalu mengikuti Yoongi kemana-mana. Namjoon juga satu-satunya teman yang ada disisinya dihari terburuknya, dimana kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Namjoon yang menghibur Yoongi mati-matian , memberinya semangat dan membantunya hingga Yoongi bisa hidup sendiri, karena keluarga dari Ayah ataupun Ibu Yoongi tidak ada yang peduli. Hanya adik dari Ibunya yang datang kepemakaman.

Dan setelah itu ia benar-benar ditinggal seorang diri. Beruntung ada Namjoon dan Neneknya Namjoon yang peduli padanya. Namjoon pernah mengatakan cinta padanya. Tapi Yoongi tidak meresponnya karena di otaknya hanya ada kata belajar dan bekerja keras, lagipula mereka masih terlalu muda untuk hal itu kan?

Hingga saat kelulusan dimana nenek Namjoon meninggal karena sakit keras , Namjoon dibawa pergi oleh orangtuanya keluar negeri karena selama ini Namjoon hanya tinggal bersama neneknya di Seoul.

Yoongi sangat sedih dan merasa kehilangan tentu saja, tapi ia berusaha mengatasinya karena ia tahu ia ditakdirkan untuk sendiri. Ia harus bisa mandiri. Teman itu datang dan pergi , itulah fasenya. ia harus menerimanya, walau sampai sekarang ia kesulitan menemukan seseorang yang bisa ia percaya untuk menjadi temannya.

Karena tidak ada satupun yang setulus Namjoon.

Lalu tiga bulan yang lalu Namjoon tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya, datang kerumah bobrok pemberian bibinya Yoongi yang pelit—Iya. Rumah orangtuanya dijual oleh sang bibi. Yoongi yang masih kecil tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menerima keadaan. Beruntung bibinya masih punya hati sedikit hingga memberikan Yoongi tempat tinggal—

Yoongi untuk sesaat tidak bisa mengenali namjoon, karena dia tampak begitu..ugh.. Asing?

Penampilannya begitu menyilaukan mata. Rambut biru gelapnya, aroma maskulin yang menguar darinya. Belum lagi stylenya yang nampak mewah.

Yoongi tidak tahu jika Namjoon anak orang kaya.

Walau begitu, ketika Namjoon tersenyum dengan lesung pipinya, Yoongi langsung mengenalinya. Yoongi sangat merindukan Namjoon, karena itu ia sangat senang Namjoon masih mengingat alamat rumahnya. Meskipun senang, Yoongi mengabaikan Namjoon yang merentangkan kedua tangannya memberikan gesture 'come..hug me' dan malah menarik ujung coat Namjoon, menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Ya! Setidaknya peluk Aku dulu Hyung.." Protes Namjoon. Yoongi mendengus. Selain tampilan dan fisiknya, Namjoon sepertinya tidak banyak berubah.

Ia masih suka merengek padanya.

Yoongi menyuruh Namjoon untuk duduk dilantai kamarnya. Well... Rumahnya kecil. Jadi tidak ada tempat untuk kursi dan sejenisnya.

Ia berlari kecil menuju dapur lalu membuka kulkas kecil kesayangannya. "Minumlah dulu..Kau pasti haus.." ujar Yoongi sambil menyodorkan air. Namjoon tersenyum dan meminumnya. "Kau ingin kopi? Teh? Oh ya sejak kapan Kau sampai di Seoul? Kenapa tidak mengabariku? Nomerku masih sama bodoh!" tanya Yoongi cerewet. Ia hanya terlampau gembira. "Satu-satu dulu Hyung..Kau masih cerewet juga ternyata.." ledek Namjoon sambil terkekeh.

Yoongi merengut sambil mendelik lucu. "Yah! Kau juga masih semenyebalkan dulu.." Cibir Yoongi memajukan bibir bawahnya. Namjoon tertawa geli. "Aigoo...Betapa Aku merindukan ini semua..." Namjoon meraih wajah Yoongi dan membingkainya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Yoongi mengerjap kaget. "Namjoon Kau apa-apaan sih.."

"Diam sebentar Hyung... Aku sangat merindukanmu tau.." Ujar Namjoon dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Yoongi tidak bisa menahannya, wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa panas. Seketika ia gugup dan hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri. Namjoon didepannya ini begitu asing, ia masih belum terbiasa. Namjoon tampak begitu dewasa, matang dan...tampan. Yoongi mengerutkan kening dan hidungnya, mendadak kesal.

Mengapa hanya dia yang tidak bertambah tinggi? Ahh..

Namjoon menahan senyum melihat perubahan ekspresi sosok imut didepannya.

Ia mengelus pipi Yoongi lembut, seolah takut tangan kasarnya akan menyakitinya. "Hyung..Kau mendengarku?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya dan menjauhkan tangan Namjoon darinya. "Kau berubah banyak Namjoon, Aku bahkan nyaris tidak mengenalimu.." ujar Yoongi pelan.

Namjoon menggeleng. "Aku tidak berubah Hyung... Aku masih Joonie yang dulu.." Namjoon meraih tangan Yoongi dan menggenggamnya. "Aku baru menginjakkan kaki di Seoul 2 jam yang lalu dan langsung kemari. Aku takut Kau sudah pindah, tapi untunglah Kau masih disini—umm maksudku..bukannya Aku senang Kau masih tinggal ditempat yang kecil ini. Tapi jika Kau pindah...mungkin Aku akan kesulitan menemukanmu..Hyung Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Namjoon meremas tangan Yoongi khawatir, takut Yoongi salah paham akan ucapannya.

Namjoon tahu sosok indah didepannya ini sangat sensitive walau ia cenderung bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Yoongi tertawa kecil menampakkan gummy smilenya yang membuat Namjoon terpana. "Arra..arra..Aku mengerti. Santai sedikit Kim Namjoon..Kau tegang sekali.." ledek Yoongi.

Setelah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena nervous, Namjoon tiba-tiba berekspresi serius.

"Hyung...sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hellowww~ Abang is here.. Ehehe.._

 _ada yang nunggu gak yak wkwkwkw_

 _sebenernya ff bvsvk ini udah diketik sampe end._

 _Tapi gegara ngebersih2in memori hape eh kepencet, ke apus semua jadi diketik ulang deh ╥_ _﹏_ _sue.._

 _Nunggu mood buat ngetiknya itu lhooo susah secara daku moody abis. Btw, udah pada nonton Burn The Stage? ╮(─▽─)╭ Sama BTS Run ep 47 yang Yoongi jadi florist? Njir Yoongi cantik abis! cowok bukan sih hshshshshshs_


End file.
